bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DizzyDog
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sexy Dance Fighting/Trivia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Startug (talk) 16:41, June 4, 2014 (UTC) I trying to edit the pictures for Millie page. I was creating the character pages like Pud from My Big Fat Greek Bob. Re: Promo Images Thanks for the heads up. Fox Flash has been really lazy on getting the promo images up on time recently for all of their shows. -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 15:00, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks again for the heads up. I checked it several times and saw nothing new, until I saw that they created a new page called "Episodic Gallery" without notification. Their site is such a mess sometimes. :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 15:59, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry for the long delay in getting the promos up. I was at work on a bathroom break when you messaged me, so I had planned on getting all the images up, but due to the internet connection, I settled on one for the night. Now that the rest are up and knowing that Bob's Burgers is delayed a whole week, that's pretty frustrating. Fox pretty much considers it life insurance for when their other Sunday night shows bomb, like Bordertown. :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 20:47, January 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't expect Bordertown to last either, but yeah, based on Gene and Courtney being way up on the production order, I'm not sure if the producers anticipated this or not. Some episodes, despite being aired out of production order, didn't appear to have continuity errors. For example, any episode produced before The Deepening that aired after retained the damaged ice cream machine. ::-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 20:56, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Promotion Hey DizzyDog, I've finally promoted you to moderator. Your edits have been great and timely. I cannot thank you enough for pushing to keep this wiki up-to-date as I can no longer work on the site full time. Keep up the great work! -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 15:50, March 17, 2015 (UTC) When I attempted to correct the Season 5 episode title to The Runway Club, I ran into some editing problems which resulted in multiple submissions, a few of which I'm sure were duplicates or did not make sense. Not knowing exactly how to perform a task sometimes results in problems which then must be corrected by an administrator and I just wanted to apologize for any extra work my inexperienced yet well-intentioned editing may have caused. I'm unsure if you're familiar with a site called TV.com but I just happen to be the user manager for the show Bob's Burgers on that site. TV.com initially listed that episode as The Runaway Club as well and it stayed that way until I discovered the error and had it corrected. I also want to commend you on this Wiki; I have found it to contain a wealth of information and I visit it frequently to compare info as well as glean tidbits of info and show trivia. Thank you for creating/maintaining such an invaluable source of information. I do have one suggestion for the site: Episode Transcripts. I was checking out the Gravity Falls Wiki and noticed that they have added transcripts for each of their episodes. The format they use appears to be simple, straight forward and intuitive and contains things such as scene set-ups, character dialogue and non-verbal actions. I found them interesting as well as entertaining and thought that perhaps Bob's Burgers Wiki would be interested in implementing a similar feature. When you get a couple of spare moments, take a look at the Gravity Falls Wiki and their transcripts feature and decide if this might be something worth adding to your Wiki. Ciao for now- SFSkip (talk) 12:28, May 30, 2015 (UTC)SFSkip Torpedo Jones Since his first appearance was in a crowd scene in Lobsterfest, shouldn't the first appearance in his Character Box be Lobsterfest instead of Torpedo? Just wondering... SFSkip (talk) 21:54, May 31, 2015 (UTC)SFSkip Thinking about it, he was obviously meant to be introduced in Torpedo. But ok, Lobsterfest it is. Why did you remove my update? Critter's background I like the show and assumed Critter's character would be minor however he was in a recent episode. I find it confusing no one questions his reasonable admission of being in the white power movement so I felt that was worth mentioning. In a way... he's the first, friendly, racist depicted on TV. Even Cartman on South Park is clearly a horrorifying, racist, character. Estevancarlos (talk) 22:14, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Hy DizzyDog, I wanted to add what the script cover looks like and post everything in the Trivia. I just wanted to say sorry for doing that. I also worked very hard when doing the scrip covers for season 6. I wanted to say sorry fr all of that. Will do, thanks.DDWiseman (talk) 17:08, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for letting me edit a page on the Bob's Bugers wikia. I appriciate it. ''Eve5035 (talk) 23:16, June 6, 2016 (UTC)Evelyn '' Re: Comunity choice awards I expect them to go up today. Some of the nominations were pretty obscure, and it was difficult to find appropriate images for them, but I'm just about done with what amounts to about 60 images for it. That's why I didn't initially name a date for the voting round, because I wasn't sure what assets I would have to be hunting down. Anyway, it's almost done, so I'm hoping for today. Thanks for asking! :XD1@ 16:49, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::: Season 6 Community Choice Awards: Voting :Okay, 55 images. I was counting column letters on a spreadsheet, and "A" is just row titles. :P ::XD1@ 22:49, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Dear Loren Bouchard, I would like to intoduce myself. My name is Guy van Volen, I'm 17 years old and from Amsterdam, The Netherlands. I'm a big fan from Bobs Burgers. I have created my own animationshow, I also made a wiki site "Tony Motors Wikia". The series is about the Johnson family I created who experience all kinds of adventures in their daily lives. I have a lot of idea's for episodes but haven't made them yet. By below drawing I want to give you an impresseion and introduce you to the Johnson family. I would like to be in contact with you for professional advice because my dream is to realize my own Tony Motors series by the Johnson's. I hope so much you can help me with my dream and hope to hear from you. Guy van Volen WTF man did you even watch the episode?! Teddy clearly divulges some information about himself that should be up on his wiki.Tugboatzzz (talk) 15:39, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Dizzy Dog. It's a pleasure to meet you, a fellow Bob's Burgers fan. I like your avatar, by the way. I enjoy being on this wiki I love bobs burgers and feel like i would be a great addition to the comunity!111003jamaa (talk) 17:59, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Can't find something Was there a rules page? Can you tell me what the rules were. One of them was no profane language ( saw uncensored bad word on Louise's page ( her word, not mine ). I think that was one of them but I am not so sure. Was it deleted or something? IceCreamFanatic2001 (talk) 15:49, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Hi, What's up? Cstoczyn (talk) 22:39, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Television footer Hi, DizzyDog! A user recently nominated Bob's Burgers for inclusion in our television footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 15:39, September 2, 2016 (UTC) AbsolutelyDizzyDog (talk) 15:43, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :I'll add you momentarily :) Raylan13 (talk) 16:09, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Okay thanks, me and the family we're debating whether Linda could have squeezed it out or not! We were thinking she could have squeezed it out the same way it came in! but I wasn't sure! ~~XxBeaglebark413xX~~ Fox Flash It's pretty simple. All you have to do is Press Login, then select Create New Account, fill out the form (just say your occupation is Wiki Editor/Administrator) and they'll get back to you shortly. -Startug - Always happy to help! 21:00, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :Check your email's junk folder. If that hasn't worked, try logging in with the credentials you applied for. Last, I would just contact them and ask. :-Startug - Always happy to help! 22:23, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late response. I guess it'll be up to me to diligently attempt to upload the images as soon as I see them, up until the show's series finale. I went ahead and uploaded the next episode's images for you to choose from. ::-Startug - Always happy to help! 16:07, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :You got access on Fox Flash? I'm so happy for you! When using it, remember to select 300 Dpi for the photos when you download them. You're also free to download all the images available for archival and Wiki purposes. This pretty much completes the transition of you taking helm of the wiki, and I couldn't be more pleased. You've contributed to the wiki more than I've been able to the last few years due to school and work. Best of luck, and remember that I'm always just a message away. I'll still visit and work on the site from time-to-time when available. :-Startug - Always happy to help! 01:58, December 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Well that's weird. I say download the 72 DPI versions for the time being to get the images up fast, then I'll replace them with the 300 DPI versions when I'm doing my rounds. ::-Startug - Always happy to help! 02:13, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Hiya, do you plan on adding episode scripts? or is that something I could help with? Episode Galleries Hi, I've been screencapping random episodes (and eventually plan to screencap all of them) and would like to add a fair amount to their respective galleries, but I don't know what would be a good amount. I have over 2,000 each so far which is obviously'' way'' too much so I've been cutting them down. I feel like 50-100, maybe 150, would be acceptable, but who knows, maybe even that would be too much. Later tonight I'm going to add some from Moody Foodie (as well as add caps from that episode to any character/etc page that may need them), let me know if they're fine as is or I need to reduce them further. Tungsteena (talk) 00:45, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Discussions Hello! I noticed you were promoted to Discussions Moderator, but your community doesn't actually have access to Discussions as of yet. Discussions is our Forum feature replacement we developed for our communities last year. We no longer support Special:Forums and will be sun-setting that feature soon. In the meantime, we have switched all new communities to Discussions and are manually enabling it on already established communities who are willing to make the change now. Discussions is a feature that users can use to post questions, thoughts, images, links and even videos. They can upvote posts and even share them on social media. Users can edit their posts for the first 24 hours, but Admins and Moderators can edit posts anytime. Users can report posts they feel do not comply with our guidelines, or that of the community. Admins and Moderators can remove them. We give you the tools you need. Since the introduction of Discussions, we have seen a pretty big increase in community interaction. You can find more information on Discussions . As part of the process, we can import your current Forums into Discussions. Your current Forum however has not been active and it would be easier and quicker for us to just close it and enable Discussions. Let me know if your community would like to have Discussions enabled and if you would want the forums imported. I would be happy to take care of it for you. If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know. Pinkachu (talk) 17:39, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :Your forums have been migrated and Discussions is enabled. I moved the General Discussions thread to General as General is a bit redundant but it's also the only Discussions Category that cannot be renamed or deleted. I also worked on updating your Mobile Main Page, adding more categories and featured content. If you noticed any category changes from me, the Mobile Main Page editor requires that any categories used must be 'created', otherwise mobile will not see them. This is for the mobile TOC. If you have not used the editor before, you can access it via the drop -down button on the main page (next to Edit). If you have any questions or concerns regarding Discussions, please let me know. Use Insights located to the right on the Discussions page to track reported posts and users. :) Pinkachu (talk) 18:35, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Ooops, sorry about that Horseplay thing, now that I think about it I can tell it was a joke aha. Sorry! Vandal Just want you to know there's a vandal called 73928393a. They also created a spam page. Image Error Hi DizzyDog, I noticed yesterday that some of the images on the wikia for whatever reason are now coming up with this message: Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters. Just wanted to bring this to your attention. I've noticed this on Season 5 and 6 images but it might be on others too. It's not noticeable until you actually click on the image, and any images that were put on user profiles for example from those seasons now show up at the full resolution rather than the settings they should be. I've tried editing the images on my profile manually but it didn't work. Hope you can figure out what's wrong. LW6W Question About Viewing Order While rewatching episodes of Bob's Burgers I noticed there seems to be some continuity issues for example in season 6 with episodes 4 & 6. What order do you think should be the correct viewing order for the show? Production or viewing as I noticed they don't air them as they should. Promo Trailers Do you usally put promo trailers on the episode pages or just the clips? Episode 21 has a trailer out so I was wondering if I should add it. :They get deleted/made private after the episodes go out so I don't bother, its saves adding it then removing it.DizzyDog (talk) 14:34, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Okay, thanks for letting me know. Rudy's Age Isn't Rudy actually 9 years old? He mentions this in House of 1000 Bounces, and I've recently caught up with season 8 and don't see any mention of his age being now 10. LW6W @22:43 The character ages are the bane of my presence on here, the show obviously operates on a floating timeline where the characters don't technically age. Rudy should've been turning 10 in that episode because he is in fourth grade with Louise. I've accepted 9 as it's what he said himself but I have noted it that he's in fourth grade further down in the trivia section. Likewise, Tina is in eighth grade but had her thirteenth birthday early on in the series.DizzyDog (talk) 22:43, May 19, 2018 (UTC) You have a fair point. I'm in the UK so years/grades work a lot differently here. LW6W 20/5/18 The Helen Hunt Probably not good enough of a confirm but I saw this tweet from Loren Bouchard for The Helen Hunt airing in fall or winter. https://twitter.com/lorenbouchard/status/1000621364137476096 LW6W (talk) 22:38, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Well, the show should be getting more episodes aired before Christmas because of the new time slot. If the show was still 7.30 I would have guessed at 6 before Christmas with 7ASA13 and 8ASA06-10 being shown but there's now a strong chance of later episodes also airing before. This'll also mean hopefully no double bills or ridiculous hiatuses throughout the season. Also not aware exactly of the shows renewal, Loren said they got more but that's all I know. DizzyDog (talk) 23:10, May 27, 2018 (UTC) That's great to hear! For the renewal, I think it's the 9th production season if I am not mistaken, not the one to air in fall, that fox announced recently which means this great show has a few more years behind it and hopefully, a lot more! He said they got picked up for 36 more, that doesn't equate to a standard 22 episode order, there's obviously been some mixing and matching as far more episodes are concerned. There have so far been 23 confirmed table reads since they started reading 8ASA episodes and no mention of them reading 9ASA episodes yet so I think they may have extended 8ASA and then added a 9ASA added to make the extra 36. Of course, there's also the movie to produce so I think they could be doing less of the show while they make the movie. It is puzzling not knowing the exact details of it all. DizzyDog (talk) 19:36, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey Williambuglove is changing the voice actors of characters again. I Am MonkeyBoy New Season Category I was wondering how do you want your new season category done? Example do you want it labeled as Season 2/2ASA/2012/Season 3/2ASA/3ASA/2012 or something along those lines? LW6W (talk) 19:06, July 1, 2018 (UTC) :I'm making year categories, and production season categories for episodes. Since all Season 1 episodes are in the 1ASA production season and all aired in 2011 without other episodes also airing, I'm making a combined category for those episodes. So next I'll be looking to do 2012 episodes covering all of Season 2 and the Season 3 episodes aired in 2012. Then 2ASA production season which will be all the episodes with a 2ASA production code so each category will be unique unlike if I had three separate categories covering the Season 1 eps. I'm waiting to do it later when I'll revise all the episode pages so I can do it all in 1 edit. The Season 1 change came as I tested a bot to change the category name and it worked meaning I just renamed season 1 episodes rather than make a new one.DizzyDog (talk) 20:02, July 1, 2018 (UTC) I wanted to give you a hand with it, but you seem to know what you are doing so I'll leave it to you! LW6W (talk) 20:10, July 1, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, a lot more new categories are going to be appearing on episode pages too. I'm using July/August as a transition period with all changes and updates being in place ahead of the press info for the premiere arriving and more regular updates appearing. Table reads have also finished for now so Comic-con is the only event between now and then. There will also be new infoboxes for various assets and some more on the merchandising side of things.DizzyDog (talk) 20:18, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Missing Table Read Dates I was wondering if these are based off of the tweets/instagram posts from Bento Box Entertainment? If so that means If You Love It So Much, Why Don't You Marionette? was read on May 25th and What About Blob? was read on June 1st. If this isn't the case please let me know but I've based this on the dates that were on this wiki matching up with the dates from the tweets/instagram posts. :There were table reads on January 26, April 20, and May 4 where the covers weren't posted. Two of them are Marionette and Blob as the posts were tagged as 'latergrams' and they put them up after those dates on Fridays when there was no table read (notice they didn't say "Today's table read"). So there is one episode title missing. I believe they do them in production order as the order matches for production codes for what I've found so far but I don't like to guess. :+ if possible could you sign posts with the four tildes so I can get to your talk page for an easier response.DizzyDog (talk) 12:17, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know about that. Also sorry, I sometimes forget to put that code at the end of my finished setences mainly because I'm not used to it. LW6W (talk) 12:22, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Production Numbers for Season 8 Based off the table reads dates and the info we have for the 2 production episodes 17 and 25, is it too early to assume that the remaining episodes will be in that order and therefore those numbers could be put in? LW6W (talk) 17:50, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Helping Out I'm currently going through the past 2 weeks or so of edits while I was away from here. https://bobs-burgers.wikia.com/wiki/User:DiscountYT vandalised Ear-sy Rider removing the entirety of the plot to make it harder to put everything back but I fixed it. Currently looking into the rest. LW6W (talk) 17:13, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey Williambuglove is changing the voice actors again. I Am MonkeyBoy Should morrt be a main charecter or a minor charecter. he is currently in neither of the catergories Yoppyyoppyyop (talk) 20:16, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Songs How would you like the songs done for the upcoming season? As I recall you were thinking of moving the page entirely. I was also thinking of removing a few songs here and there, an example being just 1 line. LW6W (talk) 21:08, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Hi, thanks. yeah i can't confirm my email. im not recieving it. i tried to resend a few times and checked smap folder, and check my profile on here to make sure i entered it properly.I own a pillow. (talk) 19:30, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Songs Management Idea I've come up with an idea of how the songs page could be run. How about they are broken up by season? For example one page has season 8 songs while another has the current season 9 songs and so on. LW6W (talk) 23:03, October 22, 2018 (UTC) I Bob Your Pardon Why is I Bob Your Pardon no longer 8ASA08? LW6W (talk) 22:44, October 24, 2018 (UTC) :It still is and always will be, just a copy paste job gone wrong.DizzyDog (talk) 22:47, October 24, 2018 (UTC) I see. I was just a little confused as I thought the production number had been changed to TBA which is why I undid that edit. I don't know if this is a recent thing with wikia lately or in general, but I can't see live updates with recent edits which is a little annoying. I have to look at them from the user edit since it only shows the most recent update before wikia relises that's no longer the current one. LW6W (talk) 22:54, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Try this link, I'm having the same problem too. https://bobs-burgers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity DizzyDog (talk) 23:06, October 24, 2018 (UTC) No Bob's in Feb? Do you happen to know why there will be no new Bob's Burgers airing in February? LW6W (talk) 23:30, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Gallery Cleanup I'm considering doing a gallery cleanup for a few of the characters as there seems to be a ton of images and some aren't really memorable moments. LW6W (talk) 23:22, November 22, 2018 (UTC) :Go ahead, I try not enforce strict guidelines on many things, all users are potential good contributors.DizzyDog (talk) 00:27, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Hi Dizzy Dog! Just Curious. Why did you remove my edit? Thanks! @1998 08:19, December 23, 2018 (UTC) I don't think so, in the previous scene Gene and Louise were in the car with Mort. But if they weren't I apologize. :They and Linda entered in the middle of Bob telling the story to Chase.DizzyDog (talk) 18:24, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Protection Suggestion I would like to make a recommendation to start protecting certain pages such as the Bob's Burgers wikia homepage as KingKongQuisha69 just vandalised it. LW6W (talk) 20:00, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Transcript Request Hi DizzyDog. My name is Rainbowderp01, you can call me Derp if you want. I come from a couple other wikis and I have a request for you. Now, since I joined wiki in 2012, I've been an active member of the My Little Pony Wiki, where I helped edit some of their transcript pages. But since then, I branched off to the Total Drama Wiki in 2016 to create ALL of the transcript pages for the show, which you can see if you go to my profile there. (Not sure if linking other wikis is allowed here). What I did for the Total Drama episodes was create a sandbox page that isn't public so I could write all the transcripts before they become official pages. What I'm wondering is, would you be opposed to me applying the same thing here? I really love Bob's Burgers and have been excited to start this project for a while now. All I need is your approval and I can start transcribing all the episodes. I notice the first episode is partly transcribed already, and so I would basically just like to continue whatever project was started. Anyway, if you read this, thank you for your time. And if I'm come to the wrong person, please direct me to who I can speak with :) Thank you! CoLoRFuL DiTZ~ 17:29, January 20, 2019 (UTC) User:Rainbowderp01 Transcript Hey, Derp here. Just wanted to direct you to my talk page where I linked the finished transcript. Wasnt sure if you'd get a notification or not, but it's done! Be sure to take a look! CoLoRFuL DiTZ~ 17:02, January 26, 2019 (UTC) My page Gratitude Hey DizzyDog, It's been forever since I've contributed to the wiki since passing the torch, but I want to express my thanks and gratitude for keeping this place very active as well as staying up-to-date on every inch of information that pops up on the web. While I am rarely active, I keep wondering about the show's behind-the-scenes production as well as the number of upcoming episodes. Unlike a lot of Wikis, this is one of the few I've continued coming back to thanks to the hard work and effort by you and the contributors. While Wikia as a whole has completely turn to trash, the communities keeping their wikis alive as well as going along with the challenges of change deserve a round of applause. Thank you again for your hard work, I knew a great admin would succeed me a few years ago. -Startug - Always happy to help! 13:43, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Episode Clips I was wondering, how do you get the link for the episodes' clips before they go public? LW6W (talk) 23:15, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Table read dates It's cool you have those in trivia, I am curious where you learned about them since there's no reference linked. Do they tweet about it or something? talk2ty 18:09, May 6, 2019 (UTC) :Okay so the dates of the reads are when they upload the announcements of the reads to Instagram and we can find and link the instagram posts as evidence? Figured I would back up on archive.org in case Instagram ever ended. talk2ty 19:17, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Recent Edits Regarding Season 11 and the Beecher Family There's been a few strange edits these last few days with Season 11 and the Belcher Family. People keep undoing my undoing of the edits and is kind of annoying. I've said why I've undone it too but they redo it anyway. Please clarify and/or help out regarding them, I believe the Belcher Family edit is false but I can't find any evidence regarding Season 11 so I think that's not true either. If you have to please block them, thanks. LW6W (talk) 09:40, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Wiki Manager Hello DizzyDog! My name is HighJewElfKing, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Bob's Burgers. My job is to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever got a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my message wall and I'll do my best to help you out! :) HighJewElfKing (talk) 21:36, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Re: Photos Working on categorizing/getting rid of unused photos. I didn't think it'd be a big deal, but if it is I apologize. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:24, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Update From Fandom Hey DizzyDog, Charlie from Fandom here. I wanted to give you some exciting news! We announced a few days ago we will be updating MediaWiki! You can see this blog post for more information! HighJewElfKing (talk) 02:37, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Official Fandom Discord Hey DizzyDog, Charlie from Fandom here with more good news to bring you! We announced the other day the official Fandom Discord server! You can join here and see the blog post for more information here. The Discord server was made to give you and your communities more support on Fandom so we hope to see you there! HighJewElfKing (talk) 19:33, July 16, 2019 (UTC) SEO Test Hello DizzyDog, how are you? I wanted to let you know Fandom be doing some SEO test on some wikis including Bob's Burgers. The test is that anonymous/non logged-in users will not see the file pages; instead, these file pages will be redirected to the article pages where the file was used/input the first time when anonymous/non logged-in users click the link. For example, if they click "http://xxxxx.fandom.com/File:xxx" on Google and it will link them to an article page. Now it's important to know this won't affect any logged in users at all and you will still be able to click on the file pages. We hope doing so can help your community eliminate low quality, low value pages and make Google like your wiki more by improving the SEO. As long as users are logged-in, they won't see any difference. Please let me know if you have any questions HighJewElfKing (talk) 22:09, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Can you please block this vandal? https://bobs-burgers.fandom.com/wiki/User:JOE_AND_SONIA_AND_GIUSEPPE Thanks. LW6W (talk) 18:35, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Return from Absence Hey DizzyDog, Wanted to let you know that I've decided to come back to editing Wikia (or Fandom) pages on here, as well as a few others in need of touching up. I will not be as active as I was when I started a few years ago, but I figured I would help out a bit. If there's any specific project you can think of in need of help, shoot me a message. I will also not be supplying from Fox Flash thanks to the updated website that has deleted my outdated credentials, but at least you have access to it. Nonetheless, I'm happy to be back, and you're still in charge of the place. -Startug - Always happy to help! 22:56, September 19, 2019 (UTC) In the Season 9 DVD cover, what was Gene wearing (Coleyprior (talk) 19:19, October 27, 2019 (UTC)) Also In the season 9 DVD cover, what is that shrimp-like thing in the logo? (Coleyprior (talk) 19:24, October 27, 2019 (UTC)) Wikipedia Editors This may sound strange but I would like to hear your thoughts on something. I just had an issue with an editor on the Wikipedia for Bob's Burgers with summaries since they're 'copyrighted' and Land of the Loft's production code because it wasn't 'sourced' since the futon isn't a good enough source. I got accused of attacking an editor too. What's your opinion on editors that take things too seriously? LW6W (talk) 19:59, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Hey, I'm new to wiki editing and I had a quick question that I couldn't find the answer to. I was looking through things and found https://bobs-burgers.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Community and noticed the "proofread" section. I can proofread so I thought I would give it a go but im not sure how to mark it has "proofread". Not sure if im making sense. Thanks Request to Block I'd like to make a request to block Moonbrust as they keep undoing and revivin the season 11 page that isn't even supposed to be live yet. https://bobs-burgers.fandom.com/wiki/User:Moonbrust LW6W (talk) 12:29, November 28, 2019 (UTC) A trivia goof... Dizzy dog. This is going to drive me crazy. In the "trivia" section of *the frond files" it claims that Andy and Ollie are singing "my country tis of thee" in a flashforward graduation scene during Louise's story. No, no, no!!! They are indeed singing the national anthem - "the star spangled banner" Thanks for your help with this. I created an account just to get someone to edit the mistake. I don't know how to do that yet. If you can help fix it I'd be grateful. Cheers.